


What Happens At DragCon...

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bianca dressed as Adore, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Intense love play, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Raja has terrible timing, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: AQ prompt - Biadore shenanigans at DragCon, involving Roy hiding in plain sight, Raja’s terrible timing, attempted sex in a supply closet, and Hot Reunion Sex.Technically Roy is 150% busy with Jamie in London, but let’s pretend he managed to sneak away ;).  This is written as an alternative to Things Left Unsaid, and assumes they haven't seen each other for several weeks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Biadore prompt for any of the fantastic writers (maaybe Miss Alyssa's Secret?!). Roy dresses up in bad drag (so he can avoid being noticed) and visits Adore's DragCon booth - up to you if she recognizes him immediately and what shenanigans they try to get up to without the fans knowing 😈 thank you! love you!
> 
> Miss Alyssa secret - Biadore enjoy the fact attention's off them at DragCon because everyone’s watching Branjie and take the opportunity to get frisky behind the scenes.

Getting through LAX incognito was easier said (texted? tweeted?) than done, particularly on this specific weekend.

Roy felt justifiably paranoid, peering around corners and keeping carefully non-descript, hiding in plain sight among the countless number of other men in slim fit suits with sleek carryons and garment bags.  Instead of his usual baggy all-black ensemble, he’d traded the oversized hoody and skinny black camo pants for a blue button down and fitted dove grey blazer with dark wash jeans.    Ditching the black-framed glasses was more difficult, but if contacts and hair gel were all it took to move through the crowds of eagle-eyed fans on the lookout for queens arriving...

Slipping on a pair of less conspicuous sporty Ray Bans, he hailed a taxi and directed it to his hotel for the weekend.

********

Groups of people wearing Alaska Thunderfuck t-shirts and bearing strings of Katya’s doll hands were all over the lobby, and avoiding being caught in the background of their numerous Instagram posts was exhausting.  

There had been a dicey moment at the front desk, trying to complete check in as quickly and quietly as possible.  Thankfully, the oblivious staff member’s cheerful, “Enjoy your stay, Mr. Haylock!” was lost in a fan’s excited scream on spotting Plastique on the sidewalk outside.  Smiling tightly, he palmed the keycard and walked briskly towards the bank of elevators.

Traveling with one roll-on suitcase was itself a luxury.  Roy so rarely went anywhere without having to bring Bianca’s bags or needing help loading luggage.  Propping the suitcase on the coffee table, he checked his phone for missed notifications.  There were the usual Instagram tags, but below he tapped on the message from “Pussyface”.

_Miss you Willow.  Wish you were here this weekend._

Smiling, he sent a string of lipstick kisses and a selfie strategically engineered to conceal any traces of his actual location.

Thirty seconds later, he added a very unsubtle shot of him cradling his half-hard dick, licking his lips when Adore sent back a row of middle fingers.

Roy cracked his knuckles, shucked off the blazer, and opened his suitcase.  

He loaded a YouTube video just to check that his envisioned plan of attack was more or less accurate, comparing it with memories of what he’d observed in dressing rooms over the years.

Chuckling evilly, he sat in front of the mirror and set to work.

********

Roy blocked the outer half of his brows, waiting impatiently for them to dry.  They felt odd that way, but doing a complete block and drawing them in their habitual position halfway up his forehead wouldn’t look right.

Concealing the shadow along his jaw took a bit longer, covered under a thick layer of foundation a few shades lighter than normal.  He didn’t bother with any contouring on forehead and cheeks, instead concentrating on shrinking his nose down, changing its shape into something less narrow.  

Frowning, he skipped over the well-used primary colors in his palette before setting it aside and digging back into the bag for a rarely-used case.  The shimmering teal he applied around his eyes was as far from Bianca’s white and red-shaded smoke as possible.  A faint dusting of white went into the corners, closer to the scale a woman might actually use to highlight her eyes.  

He reached into the box marked “eye pencils” for a mostly used up stub, heating it with a hairdryer before smearing it thickly along upper and lower lids.  Satisfied with the effect, he applied liquid liner, drawing thick wings where Bianca’s raccoon shadow would normally be smudged.  A single pair of lashes completed the eyes, and he practiced winking flirtatiously.

Nude lips were next.  He studied the effect critically in the mirror (it called too much attention to his damnably distinguishing dimples) before reaching for a bright red.  The lipstick was Adore’s, swept into his cases in a dressing room somewhere over the years and never quite returned.  Exaggerating a pout, he skipped Bianca’s pronounced Cupid’s bow for a rounder shape.

Setting the makeup cases aside, he peered into the bottom half of the suitcase with a wicked grin.  

Inside were items that would never be found in his _or_ Bianca’s closet...but were awfully common amongst the fans descending on DragCon. 

Bianca’s bottom half always started with tucking his exceedingly masculine bulge (“fucking huge dick”, according to Adore) followed by generous hip padding that extended well down Roy’s thighs to create curves and four pairs of tights.  

Today, he didn’t bother tucking at all.  Tossing the snug briefs aside, he unrolled a small bundle of fabric and pulled it on.  The elastic bands hooked themselves over his hips and he adjusted himself, wiggling a few times until he was sure that there wouldn’t be any accidents.  A pair of fishnets were next, unshaven legs on full display.

Simultaneously self-conscious and excited to step so far outside his usual comfort zone, Roy buttoned on a shredded pair of cutoff denim shorts (‘borrowed’ from Adore’s wardrobe a few weeks ago and apparently not missed either).  The top rode well below the waistband of the tights, thong straps completely visible.

Biting his lip, he slipped on a crop top (also nabbed from Danny’s dresser) over his unpadded torso and a torn up Misfits t-shirt over it all.  The holes showed off both the dusting of hair starting to grow back on his conspicuously flat chest, and the fact that he hadn’t bothered to shave under his arms - and wasn’t _that_  an indulgence during Jamie.  

Stepping up into shiny vinyl platform boots, he zipped them and examined himself in the mirror with a critical eye as the wig went on.  Without Bianca’s usual base, the dark-rooted mermaid green hair settled into place slightly askew.  He secured it with a handful of bobby pins, resisting the urge to detangle and blasting it with hairspray.

A spiked leather choker and enormous hoop earrings completed the look.  Concentrating on softening his voice, he made eye contact with his reflection.  A passable Adore cosplay stared back, and he grinned.

”Party.”

********

The DragCon floor felt vastly different amongst the crowds, not being escorted from place to place and no roar as a recognized queen.  Instead, Roy melted into the sea of pink wigs, frilly crinolines, and ridiculous heels.  There were dozens of others dressed as Adore, Trixie, Katya, and even a few Biancas that he had to give credit to for managing her face half-decently.

Most of the attention seemed to be focused on Brooke Lynn and Vanjie’s booths.  He steered well clear, unsure whether Brooke Lynn’s sharp attention to detail would blow his surprisingly effective cover.

Adore’s line was one of the longer ones, and he could hear her laughter long before the pizza-printed backdrop came into view. Spinning a VIP badge, he slipped into line and kept his face nonchalantly turned towards the floor.  He’d been complimented several times already on his “sick makeup”, which hadn’t required more than a smile in thanks, carefully controlled to avoid the dimples surfacing.  The makeup changed the shape of his face, but there was no concealing his voice.

He eventually reached the front of the line, maneuvering so that the gaggle of blushing young women ahead of him blocked Adore’s view as they approached her.  The giggling and tears were simultaneously endearing and a little odd from this side of the table.  After sharing hugs, one of them presented Adore with a gift bag that proved to contain a sketch of Adore and Bianca from one of their many drag selfies.

”Oh wow, did you draw this?  It’s so good!” Adore kissed her cheek and beamed at her.  “I love it, I can’t wait to show it to Bianca!”

“Ohmigod really?” The girl’s voice was quivering with what Bianca assumed to be excitement, face flushed pink. 

“Yeah!  She’s gonna love it too.”

”We were sad she isn’t here,” one of the others chimed in, sporting a passable rendition of Shangela’s spiky red outfit.  

Adore paused in signing a photo, nodding.  “I miss her, but she’s busy being rich and all that in London.”

”We really like her too!  What’s she like for real?” 

Gesturing for them to join her in front of the photo backdrop, Adore’s smile softened a bit as they moved to either side.  “She’s the love of my life, like the most super amazing person ever.”

Roy lost the rest of what she said as the girls arranged themselves around her and several flashes went off.  Adore’s seemingly offhand comment filled his chest with a peculiar warmth, and it took squeezing the edge of the table to bring his smile under control.

”Hi baby!” Adore’s voice came from his right.

He kept his chin ducked down, messy curls obscuring most of his face.  

”I love your outfit,” she continued, voice gentle as he kept up the shy fan pretense.  “Wanna hug?”

She stepped forward with her arms held out, and he let her fold him into an embrace that was 100% Adore but lacking their usual full-body contact.  Unable to resist, Roy leaned in until his painted lips brushed her ear.

”Wanna fuck?”

Adore whipped her head around so fast that their noses barely missed colliding.  Under the cover of both of their wigs, her mouth fell open and she blinked rapidly.

”What-“

”Shhhhh!”

For once, Adore actually listened and pasted on a wide smile while talking through her teeth.

”What.  The fuck.  Willow?”

”Surprise, pussyface.”  As reluctant as he was to let go, they needed to separate before the length of their hug resulted in unwanted attention.

Holding onto his shoulders, she pushed him back to arms length.  

“Oh my gosh, I love you too!” she added a bit too loudly before firmly pulling him back in and pressing his face against her shoulder.  “Oh sweetie, don’t cry...”

Sure that he was leaving foundation on her bare skin, Roy nonetheless had to give her credit for fast thinking as she called out a “be right back!” to her staffer and maneuvered him behind the curtain at the back of the booth.  On the way, he caught a glimpse of the fans in line behind him, a mixture of envy and hero worship written over their expressions.

********

”What the fuck, Willow?” Adore repeated once they were alone in the narrow canvas-lined corridor between her booth and the one on the other side.  “You’re supposed to be in London!”

”You mean I can’t make a trip out to see my best girl?” He grinned, reveling in the shock.

”You...you’re...fuck!” she sputtered.

”That’s me.  In fact-“

Whatever he meant to say next was cut off as Adore crushed her lips against his, hands curved around his jaw.  He melted into the kiss for a moment before returning it with equal ferocity.  Their tongues met in a series of sloppy open-mouthed kisses, lipstick smearing as Roy bit at Adore’s full lower lip.  

“-fuck me,” she moaned into his mouth when they separated for air, eyes glazed over with passion.  “Missed you so much.”

”Missed you too.  You have no idea.”

Her gaze focused again as it traveled the length of his body.

”You look fucking hot as hell as me.”  Her hands caressed his exposed midsection, gliding down over his abs and the waistband of the fishnets.  “Holy fuck,” Adore groaned when she cupped him through the denim, “I can’t believe you’re wearing this.”

“They’re your shorts.”  It was the only thing his rapidly short-circuiting brain could think of, losing the ability to think as her fingers popped all three buttons with one pull and she stared hungrily at the thong barely containing his erection.

”I’m going to-“

”Adore?” The staffer’s head peeked around the curtain.  By some miraculous stroke of luck, her back was turned and body angled just so, concealing both her lustful stare and Roy’s open fly as she shoved his face back down onto her shoulder.  “Everything okay?”

”Yeah.” Her voice was shaky but firm.  “Give me a few?  We’re a little uhhh emotional right now...”

”Oh!  Of course.  Why don’t you take a break for a little while?  I can put the sign up for fifteen.”

Turning just enough to wink at the oblivious DragCon volunteer, Adore waved her thanks and waited until the curtain fell closed again before dragging Roy by the hand through the maze of metal supports and backdrops.  She didn’t stop until they were both safely behind a door marked Queens Only.  Glancing around quickly as she steered him into a corner, Roy realized that the much larger room had been partitioned into individual dressing room spaces.  He stumbled a little as she pushed him into one of the spaces, recognizing her beat up makeup cases.

The curtain closed with a snap behind her, and then she was backing him against the wall with a predatory expression.

”We’ve got ten minutes,” she murmured, the husky tone sending a bolt of lust straight to his balls.  “Which sucks, because I need to fuck you so bad right now.”

Roy’s head jerked to the side as the sound of rattling hangers came from the other side of one of the partitions.  “Adore-“

”Shut.  Up.”  Her mouth covered his again, fingers delving underneath fishnet and black elastic to grope his ass and squeeze his still-hard cock.  His own hands roamed over her in return, pinching a nipple through the gold star pasties and tugging the straps of her own thong.

“You know,” he tore himself free to whisper, “I can’t decide if the string up my ass is making me horny or if it’s the worst self-inflicted wedgie ever.”

”Fucking...B, if you don’t suck my cock now I’m going to bend you over this table.”

Adore looked every bit as serious as her threat sounded, and Roy sank to his knees, taking her pants down with him.  Mouthing the fabric straining over the head, he froze when a very familiar voice came through the curtain.

”Adore?  You in there?”  Raja sounded mellow as always, and a long-fingered hand pulled the curtain aside.  “I was wondering if you wanted to go have a- Oh, sorry!”

“Sort of busy right now.”

”I can see that,” Raja muttered.  “I’ll umm, why don’t I come by your booth later?”

”Yeah.” Adore’s hands kept his face pressed to her crotch, preventing Raja from glimpsing more than the top of his head.  

”...Danny.”  She turned to leave, but paused halfway.  Her voice was unexpectedly serious.

”...what?  I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

”Is he okay with this?”  Roy froze at the admonishing whisper.  While he was trying to be incognito, it wasn’t fair to let someone as perceptive as Raja worry about Adore’s behavior.  Tugging free from her restraining grip, he leaned around Adore’s hip.  

“He’s absolutely okay with this.” He smirked, watching Raja’s eyebrows fly up towards her hairline.  “But don’t tell anyone that.”

”Ahhh.  Good to see you, even if you’re not supposed to be here.”  Raja let the curtain slip back closed.  “You two better be careful,” she advised, “or else you know the rumors.  Carry on.”

In the silence as her footsteps receded, Roy sat back on his heels and met Adore’s crestfallen eyes.

”Well shit.  She’s right, you know, we probably shouldn’t be doing this here.”

”But-“

Roy hauled himself to his feet, brushing his fingers over her cheek.  

“Shh.  I want you just as bad, but I’m not going to start what we don’t have time to finish right now.”

Adore’s frustrated growl vibrated against his hand.  

“Fuck, I know.”

Reaching into the front pocket of his shorts, Roy pulled out a keycard and pressed it into her hand.

”Three ninety-six.  I’ll be there when you’re off the floor.”

”I’ve still got the runway show after.  Come see me?”  

“Wouldn’t miss it.  Now get out of here before someone else finds us.”

Adore pulled him into one last lingering kiss.

” ‘Kay.”

Tracing her lips with a finger, he cleared away the remnants of his lipstick on her mouth as best he could.  

“I’ll be waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued by popular demand.

"There."

Roy set down the brushes and leaned back in satisfaction, nodding decisively.  It had taken the better part of the remaining seven minutes to repair the damage done to Adore's makeup, particularly the lipstick smeared from nose to chin and his thumbprints in the foundation lining her jaw.  He probably could have fixed it in half the time, but her stolen kisses and wandering hands were making it exceedingly difficult to concentrate.  Those same hands gripped his waist when he went to stand, keeping him firmly seated straddling her lap.  

"..'Dore..." he murmured, tucking a stray bobby pin back under her wig, "You need to get back out there."

She stubbornly ignored his attempts to catch her attention, fondling his semi-hard dick and sucking the leaking wetness off of her fingers.  He could feel her erection rubbing against the underside of his balls as she rocked in the chair, and it was a struggle not to give in.  

"Hey."  Roy gently gripped her wrists, lacing their fingers together between their chests.  "I don't want to either, but, yeah."

Danny stared back from behind Adore's makeup, longing and frustration written across her face. 

"Fuck.  I know."

"It's just a few more hours," he soothed, kissing the knuckles of both hands before pushing himself to his feet.  This time, she let him stand, pulling her up as well.  The stiff gold fabric of her pants would hide the evidence, but he was going to need a few more minutes before he could re-button the shorts.

"Go on, I need to fix this."

She caught his shoulders as he went to turn back to the makeup cases.  

"Nah, you just look like me after making out with fans."  Her grin was lopsided, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth.  "Leave it, yeah?"

"Only for you." He rolled his eyes dramatically but couldn't hide the affectionate smile.

They both froze as footsteps passed too close by for comfort, and Roy nudged her gently towards the curtain.

"Runway."  Adore pressed their mouths together one last time, lips still sticky with his pre-come.  "Don't be late."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Roy's adventures on the DragCon floor and Adore's performance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has to make it out of the dressing room first.

Sneaking back out of the dressing room was exponentially more complicated than sneaking in.  They’d fortuitously picked a time when most of the queens were at their booths or out on the floor, but now they were starting to stream back in for touch ups and costume adjustments.

Roy peeked through the sliver of space between the curtain and divider, mentally tabulating the number of times the door opened and footsteps passed in or out.  A few feet away, it sounded like Katya was doing gymnastics against the other side of the partition while Trixie took a call from what was probably her boyfriend.  

He needed to slip out of there before someone else came looking for Adore and found him there instead.  That would likely result in one of two things; either whomever it was would completely blow his cover, or worse, they wouldn’t recognize him at all and call for security or start whispering about Adore’s supposed behavior.  They might not have a neatly categorized relationship, but it was an open secret that any perceived deviation from would spread like herpes through the drag network.

Twisting the tattered T-shirt hem between his fingers, Roy was close to taking his chances with a dash for the door when the curtain snapped open in front of him.  

“Be right there!” Raja sounded completely nonchalant, waving Katya back around the corner.  Before he could say anything, Raja crowded him back into the small space, shutting the curtain again behind her.

“We’re heading back out.”  Trixie sounded like she was right outside, and he shrank back, ready to dive behind Adore’s oversized suitcase.  He’d always gotten on well with the life-sized Barbie and her faux-Russian shadow, but Roy really wanted to keep his visit for Danny only.  Well, as much as possible, given the exception fixing him with a bemused look.

“Adore asked me to get her phone charger,” Raja called back, “meet you guys on the floor after I get it, I don’t know how she finds anything in this mess.”

”Probably Bianca has labeled spares of everything.”  Trixie’s voice was laced with dry humor.  “C’mon Kat, Raja can catch up.”

As the door banged shut behind them, Raja pointed a long, elegant finger at his chest.

“I’m surprised, you know.  So unexpected, Adore must be rubbing off on you.”  She paused, the double entendre registering.  “Well, clearly, but really, I thought she was just going to pine away on social media.”

”Ummm...”  Raja was barely a year older, but in moments like this Roy felt unimaginably close to saying ‘sorry Mom.’

”Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”  The hand attached to the finger waved ephemerally.  “Just wasn’t expecting you to be living so dangerously.”  Her enigmatic smile softened the words, clearly meant as a tease.

”Thanks.”  

She tilted her head to the side, the tiny gold charms on her headpiece chiming quietly. A frown creased her forehead, and she seemed to be studying his face.  

”What?”

Raja dug into the open cases on the vanity, coming up with cream foundation and a contour shade.  Gripping his chin gently, she spun a brush between her fingers before doing...something to his face with deft strokes.  

“Much better.”

Roy was justifiably confident in his makeup skills, but being scrutinized by a legend like Raja was enough to make anyone nervous.

She turned him to face the mirror, and he did a double take.  Somehow, she’d altered the contour he’d drawn in to soften the sharpness of his jaw, nearly erasing the creases bracketing his mouth and making the bridge of his nose appear lower.  Without the dimples and aquiline nose, hiding the two most distinctive Bianca features meant that his chances of being recognized on sight alone were now vanishingly low.

”How?  I’ve never been able to...?”

”I can show you later.  It’s about the angle you’re painting from.”

He’d always had a healthy respect for Raja’s ability to paint others, but this was a firsthand demonstration of why Sutan had a successful career long before he ever set foot on RuPaul’s runway.

“Actually, Adore really did ask me to get her charger.  I don’t suppose you know where she keeps it?”

Without looking away, Roy reached for the Misfits backpack slung on the back of the chair, unzipping the outer pocket and handing the bundle of cord over.

Still smiling serenely, Raja leaned forward to kiss his cheek.  “Perfect.  I’ll make sure the coast is clear, then let’s get you out of here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, wherein we meet some shippers and Adore plays dirty.

Roy prowled the convention floor, reveling in the anonymity of being buffeted by the crowds.  He thought back to the nearly two decades before Drag Race where his face was unrecognizable on Bourbon Street or at the Ritz, just another gay boy until he put on Bianca for the evening.  

The sense of nostalgia was short-lived though, as he nearly walked right into a mixed group of teenagers stationed outside one of the bathrooms.  They were oblivious, engrossed in whatever had them hunched together over their phones.  He was about to nudge his way past to get into the restroom when what they were saying caught his attention.

”...look, I’m not saying it means anything, but you can totally see how she’s liking Bianca’s posts!”  That was a skinny girl wearing an Adore tank top and flannel tied around her waist.

The boy on her left wielded his own phone like a holy text, waving it in front of her face.  “Yeah sure, but Bianca keeps calling different people ‘my good time gal’ and saying she loves them.  It’s not significant, obviously.”

Roy casually leaned on the wall a few feet away, back mostly turned as he pretended to fiddle with his own phone.

”But what about all of the ABCD tour photos?  The ones where they’re holding hands and the way they look at each other and all of the touching?”

”Well...”

”And Adore’s body language-!  She’s leaning on Bianca and-“

”Whatever.”  A third member of the group scoffed dismissively.  “Adore could do so much better than that.”

There was a collective gasp, air pressure dropping into negative territory as a full group of under-twenties held their breath.  The first and second suddenly allied themselves against a common foe.

”What the fuck?”

”I can’t believe you just-“

”Adore isn’t going to fuck your sorry ass, so you might as well shut up about Bianca.”

”-dumbass biadore shippers.”  The person turned on their heel and stalked off in the other direction.  Roy couldn’t decide if he should be amused or indignant, but finally settled on texting Adore himself.

_Your fans are currently arguing about whether or not we love each other.  Also, if my balls strangle in these shorts I’m blaming you._

The delivered and read notifications immediately popped up, followed by the (...) typing notification.  

Adore’s response arrived a few seconds later and he nearly choked at the surge of lust the picture evoked.  

It was one Danny had taken a few weeks ago before Roy left for London.  That had been one of the last few days they’d been able to spend together with just the two of them, and somehow discussing their tour plans had turned into insatiable need for bare skin on skin.

The composition was skewed from the angle Danny had been holding his phone, but all of the details were clear.  In it, he was buried balls deep in Roy’s ass, hand yanking his head back by the hair as they fucked over the dresser in Roy’s bedroom.  The photo captured his shoulders at the bottom of the frame, and his face and Danny’s torso reflected in the mirror on the wall.  His mouth was hanging open, eyes glazed and hands braced against the edge of the dresser.  All of the things normally neatly arranged on top were overturned, swept aside in their haste.  

Roy tried to subtly adjust himself as he focused on the purpling love bites scattered across Danny’s chest and stomach, thinking of the whimpers of pleasure they’d accompanied.  He remembered Danny’s intense stare as they locked eyes in the mirror, remembered telling him to take a picture “because it’ll last longer”.  He’d intended to make Danny delete it, but had gotten distracted by rounds two and three that afternoon and evening.  

He moved to the restroom, locking himself in a stall and peeling down shorts and tights.  Palming his stiff cock, he took a picture of his own and sent it in reply.

_Don’t tempt me, I’m already so fucking hard I could jerk off right here._

_(...)_

_Prove it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathroom stall. Phone. Adore's teasing. What else is Roy supposed to do?

_Prove it_.

With his free hand, he opened their text string and started recording a video.

"You know," he murmured quietly, staring at his own lust-darkened eyes on the screen, "I can't believe I'm doing this.  But you-" Roy broke off as someone bumped into the door of the stall, "thirty seven years, and then you make me break all of my rules."

Adore's text was just two words, but it prodded his competitive nature despite the risks.  (Competitive about jerking off in a public restroom with thousands of Drag Race fans outside, apparently.)  The sense of challenge heated his face and also sent more blood rushing into the hard-on stretching the silky black fabric.  Flipping the camera, he directed it down and leaned back on the wall for support.  He tucked the crop top and t-shirt up out of the way and tugged the thong down just enough to expose the swollen head, stifling a moan as he traced the leaking slit with his thumb.  

Roy pulled the thong the rest of the way down, hooking the elastic under his balls.  They were already heavy and full, and he cupped the sack briefly, fingers pressing at the underside the way Danny liked to tease him.  He was most of the way to painfully hard, and hissed in pleasure as he traced up the shaft.

If she were here, Adore would be on her knees already, smile full of mischief and licking her lips.

"I need you here.  I'm so fucking hard and this?" He wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked tightly from base to tip, massaging the head with his palm.  "This is your fault."

Roy's eyes slipped shut and he began thrusting forward into his own fist.  It wasn't the same as being with Danny, but after weeks of nothing but FaceTime phone sex and unsatisfying jerkoff sessions in the shower, even their brief kisses and groping left him aching.  Spreading his legs slightly, he used a finger to spread the slick wetness over the shaft, slipping down to press firmly behind his balls and teasing back just a little further.  Getting fucked wasn't something he preferred, but the photo she'd sent made him clench with want.  

Pausing, he ended the recording and hit "Send".

A minute later, his phone buzzed with an incoming call, startling enough that he fumbled and almost dropped it.

"You're not playing fair."  Adore didn't even bother with a greeting, biting out the words under cover of the background noise of her staffer wrangling fans into order.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he smirked, still stroking.

"Fuck you."  Her voice moved away from the speaker for a moment.  "Shit.  I have to go.  No coming without me."

Roy heaved out a sigh, head thumping back against the wall. 

"Yeah." 

He blew a strand of hair out of his mouth and took his hand off his cock.  As tension relieving as a quick orgasm would be, they both knew he'd save it for the privacy of a hotel room later.  Preferably with plenty of lube and towels.

"Gotta go Willow.  I'm fucking you so hard later."

The laugh he let out was low and sensual, rough with arousal.  

"Look forward to seeing you try."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was one for impulsive actions, and humping each other’s legs while in full drag in a storage closet with Raja on the other side of the wall definitely qualified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unapologetic smut. Not sorry about it.

A couple of hours later, Roy had completed a circuit around the entire floor, browsing leisurely and gawking along with everyone else at the outrageous looks walking by.  He even did some shopping, unable to resist buying a few new palettes and brushes.  Thankfully, there was also an ATM on site which neatly solved the problem of having to use a card with his name on it.  

On the downside, no corset meant nowhere to tuck things like his phone and wallet.  Adore didn’t carry a clutch or bag as part of her look the way Bianca did, so he was left wedging things in wherever he could.  He didn’t know how girls managed with useless pockets.

He’d made a pass by Adore’s booth again from a distance, watching her interact with fans in a way that Bianca never had a chance to see.  Her genuine excitement in meeting people and delight at the myriad of gifts radiated in her smile, and she patiently hugged and wiped tears as her line never seemed to get any shorter.  

There was a close call when Darienne passed through the crowd less than five feet away, although she didn’t linger.  It was tempting to look in on Mariah as well, but in the end he stayed well away.  Nether of them knew he was even in the country, and he didn’t want to explain.  (He could hear his favorite shady elephant now - “International booty call, thirsty bitch.”)

When he checked again, Adore had taken off to prepare for the runway show, and Roy started to head over for a good spot.  He paused across from Raja’s booth to let an Alyssa fan in a wheelchair pass.

“There! That one.”

Her voice carried over the buzz of the crowd, and he turned to find her pointing straight at him.

”Him.  Bring him to me.”  The regal command was gentle but firm.  Her assistant nodded and waded into the fray.  

”Excuse me?” The young woman looked confused but politely determined.  “Raja wants you.”

 _“What are you doing?”_ he mouthed at Raja as he was led back behind the table, receiving only a smug smile in response.

”Thank you dear.”  Raja waved her off once Roy was standing beside her, pulling him in to air kiss both cheeks.

“Sarah, this is the one I promised I’d bring to Katya for a reading.”  She stood, gripping him by the elbow.  “Back in a bit.”

********

Raja’s long legs left him stumbling in her wake, feeling woefully short without Bianca’s heels and hair.  The crowd parted around her like the grass before a gazelle, too busy focusing on her supermodel walk to notice her shadow.

Roy wasn’t sure where they were headed, but it certainly wasn’t towards Katya’s booth or the dressing room from earlier.  She didn’t seem inclined to explain, ushering him through a nondescript door at the side of the hall.  Nodding at the bored security guy as they passed, Raja continued down a service hallway before finally stopping in front of a door marked Utility Closet.

“What-?” He leaned forward, slightly out of breath from the pace she’d set...also, the chunky platform boots were a whole lot heavier than his standard stacked pumps.

Raja knocked twice before throwing open the door and casually pushing him inside.

”Delivery!”

Her voice cut off when the door closed behind him, and he blinked in the dim lighting as someone pinned him against the wall.  If the flash of gold lamé didn’t give her identity away, he still would have been able to recognize Adore by the throaty moan as their hips came into contact.

She opened the door just enough to reveal Raja lounging on the opposite side.

”Thanks man, I really owe you.”

Raja waved off her thanks, making a show of fishing a pair of AirPods from inside her bra and settling them in her ears.

”Try not to be too loud?  I’ll knock again in ten and you better both be decent.”

Roy was still processing when the door swung shut again and Adore - stripped down to just her thong - pressed her thigh between his own, claiming his mouth hungrily.

“...’Dore...hey, hang on-“ he managed between kisses.

”No time,” she breathed into his ear, tugging the skin below it with her teeth.  “Gotta finish getting ready but I needed you.”

”Fuck.”  Her hands slipped under his shirt, pinching and rolling and flicking his nipples until they were exquisitely sensitive.

”Shut up and kiss me.”  The husky demand made his cock twitch, and he complied without further argument, lips parted and both hands groping her ass while they kissed, open-mouthed and filthy.

The shorts were getting far too tight as he rubbed against her hip, but the constriction also felt deliciously risqué.  Today was one for impulsive actions, and humping each other’s legs while in full drag in a storage closet with Raja on the other side of the wall definitely qualified.  He normally had issues giving up control, but a desperate and intent Adore spoke to the part of him that wanted to let her take charge.

One of her hands moved unerringly to pop the buttons, yanking the shredded denim down together with the fishnets.  

“You’re.  So.  Fucking.  Hot,” Adore groaned, punctuating each word with bruising kisses.  She paired squeezing his restrained cock with a hard tug on his nipple and he moaned loudly, vision gone blank with lust. 

“Fuck me.”  Roy bit his lip as she dropped to her knees, giving the strap of his underwear a playful tug on the way down that teased his hole and forced out a whimper.

They both jumped at the thud from the other side of the door.

Adore paused, frowning.  It could have looked ridiculous together with the erection tenting black silk, but to him she looked like some sort of obscene sculpture, an erotic goddess of lust and seduction.  She stood, skimming off the thong and balling it up in her hand before shoving the wadded up fabric into his mouth.

Roy didn’t think it was possible to get any harder.

Licking her palm, she wrapped long fingers around both of their cocks together, rocking experimentally.  

“Fuck yeah,” she moaned, tensing as one of his hands found its way between her cheeks and rubbed dry across her hole.  Her grip tightened, slippery with leaking pre-come.  

Unable to speak, he clenched his teeth around the silk when the hand teasing his nipples moved to grip his arm, nails digging into his bicep.  The taste of Adore’s sweat on his tongue combined with her gasping breaths and the slick sound as she jerked them off heightened his arousal to painful levels.  The feeling of her shaft sliding against his own, throbbing in her fist, made him thrust faster.

“Fucking love you like this,” Adore licked up the side of his throat, painting hot stripes with her tongue.  “Let me have you, fuck, let me...” 

There was a light switch digging into his back and both of their makeup was probably ruined.  Roy ignored it in the headlong race towards orgasm.

He worked just the tip of a finger inside of her, eyes rolling back when she retaliated by biting down hard on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

” ‘M close,” she panted out and he moaned in response.  “Come with me.”

He could feel her arching in pleasure, hand speeding up.  She kissed him roughly, tongue seeking out and playing with his through the silk.

Just a little more.  Almost-

_CLICK_

“What the fuck?!” Adore’s head whipped towards the door as it opened and Raja backed inside.  

”Sorry, sorry sorry sorry guys,” she hissed, deliberately staring at the wall.

Roy spit out Adore’s panties, pulled back from the edge as the shock wore off.  His sex-fogged brain was still keeping track of time, and they should have had enough time left.

Adore had let go of their (rapidly softening) erections, but her other arm still held them close together.  He didn’t think it was an attempt at modesty on her part - it would hardly be the first time Raja had seen either of them naked - and filed it away for later thought.

”I’m really sorry guys,” Raja continued.  “But they’re looking for you,” she waved vaguely towards Adore, “and someone must have seen you come down here.  I told them you were outside smoking, but they’re probably gonna come back when they don’t find you up there.”

”Fucking...cockblock...” Adore shoved her feet into her pants, pulling them up her legs as Roy tried to fix his own clothes.  Raja’s back was still turned, and he offered her the now-damp panties back.  She stuffed them in her pocket with a tiny smile, shared a lingering kiss, and disappeared out the door.

Roy finished tucking himself back into a more or less presentable state, doing his best to ignore the fabric rubbing against his sensitive dick, and sighed.

”Did they want to know what you were doing down here?”  His voice managed to sound both annoyed and fucked out.

Raja turned around, expression full of apology and amusement.

”Told them I needed to meditate and the energy was good here.”  

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew I needed Adore stuffing her panties into Roy’s mouth to keep him quiet, until I wrote this.


	7. Bring it to the runway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go before the two of them finally have some privacy.

Watching Adore perform was simultaneously transcendental and extremely arousing.  

Roy seldom had the opportunity to be in the audience, and never anonymously.  Tonight he was free to close his eyes and feel every perfect note she hit, mesmerized along with the rest of the crowd.  She’d changed into yet another androgynous look, exposed bandeau showing off her flat chest.  He couldn’t help but wonder if she was wearing the thong again underneath it, if she had tucked herself back into the silk damp with his saliva.

Not a helpful thought right then.  

Roy was normally completely tucked as Bianca when Adore took the stage, but tonight he could feel every note she hit shivering down his spine to where hot arousal pooled low in his groin.  Adore had abandoned a flannel in the closet, and it was now tied around his hips helping to conceal the bulge from his persistent half-hard dick.  Watching the photos flashing on the screen behind her, he couldn't help but contrast his current look with the sleek, latex-corsetted promo shot of Bianca.  It was a miracle no one had recognized him yet, but he wasn't going to complain. 

She moved through Bohemian Rhapsody and Toxic to the delight of the audience, feeding off their energy.  He didn’t think she’d spotted him yet in the crowd since he was standing closer to the back, courtesy of the delay from their closet rendezvous.  

As much as he loved her covering songs, they couldn’t hold a candle to the performance of her own music.  When the opening notes of Pretty Boys Cry rang out, she scanned the audience again.  Their eyes locked and even from twenty feet away surrounded by hundreds of other people, he could see her lashes dip for a brief moment before her stare held him transfixed.

_You know I only have eyes for you - you better be looking back at me, babe -_

Roy wasn’t sure whether he would rather be fucking her senseless or begging her to sing for him all night.

There had to be a way to combine the two.

********

Courtney asked once if it made him uncomfortable when Adore talked about writing I Can’t Love You for a boy in Brazil.  He’d leveled one of Bianca’s best “really, queen?” stares at her and changed the subject.  

_Wrote a chapter full of us, just to burn it up -_

There was no flare of jealousy on his part, because it didn’t matter who else Danny was sleeping or said he was falling in love with.  Sure, they didn’t fuck while it was happening and Roy might miss getting off together, but it didn’t mean he lost the part of Danny that mattered most.

(Bonnie had cornered him at the beginning of things, and casually threatened him with unspeakable harm if he ever did anything to hurt her baby.  He’d tried to explain, but she’d brushed it off.  “He falls in love easy, gets his heart broken easy, but you?  You belong to each other.”  He really couldn't argue with that.)

********

Adore texted him immediately after she disappeared offstage, told him she needed to see her mom back to her hotel (thank goodness **_not_** the same one as Roy) and would be over after she'd gotten cleaned up.  Based on how long it usually took her to say goodnight to Bonnie and shower, he figured he had about half an hour before Adore arrived.  It wouldn’t take half of that to de-drag himself; Bianca took significantly longer to remove, multiple layers of tights and padding, heavier makeup, and untucking.

Roy was in the shower ten minutes after closing the door to his room, rinsing the last of Adore off his face (after taking a few reference photos of Raja's amazing work) and wishing it was literal rather than figurative.  He paused after soaping down for the second time, pushing the curtain back enough to consider the suitcase visible through the doorway.  Being prepared for anything was important, and Adore had seemed particularly assertive that day.  Letting the curtain fall back closed, he shrugged and decided not to worry about it.  He wasn't particularly in the mood to get fucked, but might be persuaded.

He briefly considered and discarded the idea of getting dressed.  Given how desperate they both were, adding layers of clothing that would just be coming back off wouldn't be helpful.  Not to mention, a day spent squeezed into a thong and cutoffs left his balls aching in an entirely different way than a tuck. 

The makeup from that morning was still out on the table, and he spent a few minutes packing it all away properly before dumping the bedspread on the floor.  Sprawling over the sheets, he checked the time.  There were still ten more minutes in his mental countdown, and he looked around for anything else to do.  The outfit he'd worn to fly in was already neatly hung to avoid wrinkles, his phone plugged in to charge, and a couple of bottles of water waiting on the nightstand.        

Nope.

Roy dropped his head to rest on the pillow, impatient.  A moment later, he rolled over onto his stomach, staring at the door.  Danny had kissed him goodbye weeks ago before he left for London, and he'd generally been busy enough with Jamie for it to not bother him until a rare quiet moment. 

A low-level buzz of arousal had been present since they'd been interrupted the first time that afternoon, and it picked up as he thought about how Adore looked in the dressing room with kiss-bitten lips, the feel of her skin against his.  If asked, Roy could name plenty of things they'd done together in fairly risky places over the years.  There'd been countless messy, rushed mutual handjobs crammed into the same bunk during the Battle of the Seasons tour while the others slept just feet away.  Later that same tour, Bianca had nearly gotten caught fingering Adore backstage (Manila hadn't seemed skeptical at their explanation of fixing her tuck).  Another time, Jinkx had wandered by in search of her, receiving a shrug from Adore with no idea that her cock was down Bianca's throat barely out of sight behind a rack of gowns.  And they'd both enjoyed the thrill of Danny dancing on his Instagram live, stripping and showing off his ass, teasing the fans who would have gone wild had they only known Roy was sitting just out of sight wearing only a wicked grin.

At the moment though, nothing else they'd done seemed as exciting in comparison to the look on her face after she'd effectively forced his silence.  The memory of her stuffing her panties in his mouth made him moan, hips rolling against the sheets.  Rubbing off before Danny arrived wouldn't do at all, but there was no reason he couldn't keep himself busy until then.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief interlude before Danny arrives. This was supposed to be the reunion smut, but another idea interrupted me.

The pillow beneath his hips was a poor substitute, but Roy wasn’t trying to come quickly.  He grabbed his phone, scrolling through his photos until he came to a folder simply marked “D”.  Thumbing it open, he smiled wickedly and picked a video at random.

” _Miss you.”  Danny set the phone down on the bathroom counter in his hotel room.  The fluorescent lighting reflected off marble walls and the glitter decorating his face.  He was still wearing Adore’s eye makeup, paired with the stubble on his chin in a look that was uniquely Danny, both erotically feminine and sensually masculine._

_There was a full length mirror behind him, and it revealed Danny in a jockstrap and nothing else.  He grinned at the phone, wiggling his ass and slapping it a couple of times._

_”Fuck B, I know you’ll be asleep when I send this, but call me.  I’m so fucking horny, I just wanna hear your voice.”_

_Danny stepped back to show off the bulge filling out the front of the jockstrap, squeezing it and throwing his head back to moan loudly._

_“Woke up wanting to get fucked, but you’re not here to plow me into the mattress.  It’s-“ he glanced to the side, “-11:30 and my ass has been empty all day.”_

_Setting his hands on the counter, he spread his legs and arched his back to present his ass.  The phone was angled just right to see the mirror, and he bounced his hips the same way as he would getting fucked._

_“M’gonna wait till you call to get off, but I need something now.”_

_Leaning further forward, he braced his elbow on the counter and reached offscreen with the other hand.  It returned shiny with lube, and Danny licked his lips._

_“Fuck B, I wanna sit on your face and make you eat my ass.”_

_Danny reached behind himself, spreading his ass open and rubbing his fingers over his hole._

_“Yeah...like that,” he moaned._

_His eyes fell half closed as he slid one finger in up to the knuckle._

_”Feels so fucking good.  Your fingers are bigger than mine, love how they feel.”  Danny added a second finger, thrusting them in harder._

_”Love it when you finger me open.  Sometimes I wish you were rougher with me.  Open me up and make me take it.”_

_Danny was breathing harshly through his mouth, lips swollen.  The barely-there squelch of lube accompanied a third finger a minute later.  He twisted his fingers, spreading them to stretch his hole, tugging on the rim every time they slipped out._

_”It’s not enough.  I want your cock so bad.”_

_He reached offscreen again, the click of a bottle cap closing echoing in the empty bathroom.  This time, his hand came back into frame clutching a dark purple vibrator._

_”Not the same,” he groaned, “but this fits in my suitcase.”_

_Shifting for a better view of the mirror, he rubbed the tip of the vibrator against his hole._

_“Love it when you tease me with your cock.  Fuck...” he gasped as it slipped in an inch or so, “you feel so good.”_

_Staring straight into the camera, Danny shoved the entire length into his ass.  His eyes rolled back, mouth dropping open on a whimper._

_”...yeah...fuck me.”_

_He thrust it in and out a few times, picking up the phone and bringing it closer to the mirror to see his hole clenching around the toy._

_”Gonna ride you,” he moaned, setting the phone back down and fucking himself faster.  “Ride your cock until you come for me, stuff my ass full.”_

_His face was flushed, pupils blown so wide there was only a thin ring of green visible.  He brought his other hand up and sucked on his fingers, cheeks hollowing, before pulling them free with a wet pop._

_“Fuck, it’s not enough.  I need you, need you to fuck me...”_

_Danny flicked the dial at the base of the toy, a buzzing noise filling the air.  He whimpered, hand gripping the edge of the counter as he thrust the vibrator in as far as it could go._

_The mirror showed off the way his legs were starting to shake, knuckles white around the end of the toy as he fucked it into himself._

_”Give it to me, I want it, need it need you ohfuckme-“ Danny broke off with a mewl of pleasure, panting and rolling his hips._

_” ‘M so close, B.  I wanna come so bad.  You’re fucking me so good...”_

_Gritting his teeth, Danny twisted the dial back down and pulled the toy out, tossing it into the sink with a clatter.  His hand was unsteady as he picked up the phone again, focusing in as he spread his ass open, slipping two fingers back inside._

_”Fuck, I’m so ready for you.”_

_The phone moved up until only his face was in the frame._

_“Call me when you wake up.  I’ll be waiting.”_

Royvividlyremembered waking up that morning, opening up a text from Danny with the message “watch this” and a video.  By the time he reached the end of the video, he’d been rock hard and speed dialed as soon as it stopped.

Danny had answered his FaceTime on the first ring.  Roy was so aroused he could barely think, let alone speak, just propped the phone on a pillow so he could lean back and stroke the erection bobbing against his stomach.

He remembered Danny flipping the camera to show that he was sitting on the floor leaning against the bathroom counter, mirror revealing his legs spread wide and the toy up his ass.  Roy jerked off to the sight of Danny fucking himself halfway around the world, moaning obscenities and hating the distance.

After they’d both come, Danny with the vibrator on high and Roy spilling over his fist, they’d sat in their respective hotel rooms coming down together.  

“I miss you so much,” Roy had said, voice husky with sex.  “Not just your ass.”

”I know.  Me too.”  Danny had sounded even more fucked out.  “Did you like that?”

”Fuck, do you even have to ask?”

****

Roy humped the pillow harder, remembering their reunion a couple weeks after that.  It had been a show with a few other queens, and they’d had to hold off, eye fucking the whole night.  Back in his hotel room, it had been Danny who threw him on the bed and fucked him until the people in the neighboring room banged on the wall.

Afterwards, they’d ordered room service and Danny showed him the lyrics he was writing.  Roy had begged him to sing, and they’d gone another round after that.

He remembered waking up the next morning sore and sticky, Danny curled at his side.  Tonight was shaping up to be just as explosive.  He checked the time again.

A few seconds later, there was the electronic click of a key card.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion sex. Fingering, rimming, and riding. Oh yes.

Danny was late, but he could completely blame it on Adore.  

After getting a goodnight kiss on the forehead (and a smack on the arm for “leaving”) from Bonnie, Adore practically ran back to her hotel room to de-drag.  Unfortunately, the fan encounters she usually so enjoyed meant what should have been a five minute journey took closer to twenty.  It wouldn’t have been fair to short the giggling teens and blushing twenty-somethings just because she was in a hurry to get laid.  They had no idea that Roy was even there, or that underneath Adore’s makeup, Danny was horny enough to squirm out of his skin.

Seeing Roy made up as Adore - much more faithfully than the Snatch Game moment in Florida - had simultaneously delighted and aroused her.  Bianca had such a specific silhouette dependent on Roy’s slender legs and padded hips, that any diversion was automatically intriguing.  The fact that he had not only painted her face on but also bared his unshaved torso was incredibly different.  Add to that the fishnets and the _fucking thong_ , along with the clothes stolen from her own closet, and it had taken every ounce of self-control not to rip it all off and fuck him bare in the dressing room.

In a way, Adore was grateful to Raja for the interruption, because getting caught having sex would probably have embarrassed Roy.  And it did mean that Raja was apologetic enough to arrange their supply closet rendezvous (she couldn’t be faulted for the handlers trying to find Adore).  Between those two stolen moments and Roy sending her a video of him jerking off in the bathroom, she was dealing with a serious case of blue balls.  The audience at the runway show had unknowingly benefitted from her sexual frustration, every twist of her hips and provocative look directly channeling her desire for him.  

She finally separated herself from the last of her admirers with hugs and sweet kisses on the cheek, waiting until they turned the corner before darting into the elevator.  It had been a struggle to keep focused when all she could think about was the way her panties had looked in Roy’s mouth, the choked-off moans, his finger teasing her hole.

Back in her room, Adore left her drag in a pile, ruthlessly scrubbed off her makeup in the shower, and grabbed the first of Danny’s clothes off the bed.  He didn’t bother with underwear, stuffed his feet in his shoes without socks, and took the stairs down to the lobby to avoid any other delays.

The short cab ride was agony, Roy’s room key burning a hole in his pocket.  He left the driver with a $20 for his $7.83 ride and mercifully managed to share the elevator up with a pair of bored-looking women in business suits.

Danny let himself into 396, and nearly came in his pants at the sight laid out for him.

On the bed, a very naked Roy was clutching his phone and watching what Danny recognized as one of the countless videos he’d sent while horny in another country.  His legs were spread wide, the muscles of his ass flexing as he thrust against the pillow under his hips.  The arch of his back showed off the planes of his shoulders, free hand fisted in the sheets.  Sweat beaded on his forehead, and his mouth hung open, breathing harshly.

As the door thudded closed behind Danny, Roy looked up, eyes glassy with arousal.  He turned his phone off, tossing it carelessly on the nightstand.

”You’re late,” he commented, taking in the wet hair and the way the front of Danny’s sweatpants were tented.  

“Sorry.  Fans.”

It was exactly ten steps between the door and the bed, and Danny shed shoes, pants, and shirt along the way.  Roy knelt amidst the rumpled sheets, erection pressed taut against his stomach, and for a moment Danny was tempted to take a photo to jerk off to when they were on opposite ends of the world again.

They met at the edge of the mattress, mouths colliding in a hungry kiss that was more teeth and sloppy tongue than anything gentle.  Danny growled low in his throat as he resisted Roy’s attempts to push him onto his back, burying a hand in his hair instead and tugging roughly to try and gain control.  Their bodies strained against each other, cocks rutting into hips and moans escaping between the wet, possessive sounds of their lips meeting.

Roy raked his short nails down Danny’s back, gripping and kneading his ass with both hands.  He used the full force of his body to try and push Danny underneath, intent on asserting dominance.  The multiple curtailed orgasms had left him with a desire to fuck Danny into the mattress, wanting to hear him whimper as he pounded into his ass.  

He felt Danny sway as he pulled their mouths apart to scrape his teeth over Roy’s neck, biting and sucking.  It only took the one moment of being slightly off-balance for Danny to sweep his legs out from under him, and Roy found himself on his back, breath whooshing out hard as their combined weight landed.  He scrambled to free his arms from where they were tangled between their bodies, but Danny was just slightly faster and pinned both wrists down.

Roy kicked at the sheets, planting his heels against the bed and straining upwards.  Unfortunately, the three inches of height and what was probably at least twenty five pounds Danny had on him meant that his struggles only resulted in grinding their cocks together harder.  He bit Danny’s chin, tangling their legs together but failing to gain enough leverage to get free.

“Nuh uhh,” Danny scolded, grinning down at him as they panted with exertion.  He forced Roy’s wrists together over his head, holding them in place until he gave up.

”Fuck you,” Roy muttered without heat, dropping his legs to the sheets.  

“Nope.”  

He tried to roll his eyes at the cheerful reply, but in the end was too happy to finally have Danny to himself in a room with a door that locked (the bed was a bonus) to stay mock-annoyed for long.

Danny was a vision above him, cheeks reddened and eyes blown.  His lips were kiss-bitten, and Roy tugged against his restraining grip until he released one hand, brushing his fingers where the bottom one was split from their love play.

“Sorry angel,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss over it in apology.

”What?  Oh, don’t worry.  It’s fine.”  Danny’s smile must have stretched it, because he winced.  “Well, you know what I mean.”

This time, the kisses were slow and sweeter, Roy’s tongue soothing over that spot.  He sighed as they separated, pulse finally returning near normal.

”I’m bottoming tonight.”  It wasn’t a question, and he huffed as Danny nodded smugly.

”Mmmhmm.”

”Yeah yeah, you win.  Let me up,” he pushed on Danny’s shoulders when he didn’t budge, eyes narrowing in suspicion.  “I’m not ready, so you’re gonna have to let me move.”

Danny continued frowning.  “You’re always prepared, what happened this time?”

”Bitch,” Roy swung his foot up to smack Danny’s ass, “I wasn’t planning to get fucked.”

”Oh.  If you don’t want to, we don’t have to-“

This time he did roll his eyes.  “I know all the blood from your brain isn’t in your dick yet.  Keep yourself entertained, and give me a few minutes.”

Once the bathroom door closed, Danny got up and checked his face in the mirror over the desk.  The split lip stung more than he’d let on (because nothing threw Roy out of the mood faster than worrying he’d hurt him), but not enough to be a problem.  Together with the teethmarks over his collarbone, he was the epitome of just-fucked.  A dirty smile spread over his face as he imagined how all of their fans and assorted shippers would react if they could see the two of them now.

He dug his phone out of the pile of clothes on the floor and snapped a few selfies with the destroyed bed behind him.  Danny was about to share them on Insta with the caption “D.T.F. always”, but thought better of it and deleted before posting.  Something about his smile spoke to more than a fuck, and he really only wanted Roy to have that part of him.

When the shower turned on, he set about putting the bed back into some semblance of order, piling the pillows back against the headboard and straightening the sheets.  He also retrieved the bottle of lube from the floor in front of the nightstand, chuckling at the bottles of water, folded towel, and strip of condoms already laid out.  Roy was obsessive about planning everything, and as much as he teased him about it, he also appreciated not being caught without the necessities.

He propped himself up against the pillows, idly stroking his half-hard cock and scrolling through his own folder of photos and very rare videos from Roy.  Danny didn’t necessarily need nudes to jerk off, and a lot of the photos were of his face and bare torso, eyes sleepy with the promise of sex.  Roy preferred FaceTime and phone sex to dick pics, but occasionally could be persuaded to share.  The few videos were always shot with his face out of frame, closeup as he jerked himself off.  Danny’s favorite (and the one he’d had to swear on pizza never to let get out) involved Roy slowly fingering his ass open before fucking himself with the vibrator Danny had conveniently “misplaced” in Bianca’s suitcase. He never did return the toy, and Danny privately hoped it would make another appearance in the future.

It was just long enough for him to start getting impatient before Roy came back into the bedroom.  He took one look at the phone screen and actually blushed, although Danny noticed he failed to voice the usual threat of dire harm to Adore’s drag if anyone else saw it.

Tossing the towel back into the bathroom, he settled onto Danny’s lap and reclaimed his mouth.  The sense of urgency wasn’t gone, but reduced to a simmer instead of burning them both up.  

Danny wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rolling them over until he laid between Roy’s spread legs.  

“Hi,” he whispered between kisses.

”Hi yourself.”  Roy kissed the end of his nose, running his fingers through Danny’s hair and tugging gently.

”Seeing you as Adore was fucking hot.”

”That was the general idea.”

”Also, Raja said to tell you she’s sorry again.”

Roy laughed quietly.  

“She painted out my dimples, so I’d say she made up for it.  I was worried that one of your mermaids was going to clock me.”

”Fuck B, it took me a second to realize it was you under there.  Uncinched and everything, like no one else was gonna even consider it.”

”For the record,” he squirmed underneath Danny’s weight, tracing a foot up the back of his thigh, “I still don’t know how you walk around with a string up your ass all day.”

”They make my ass look amazing.”

”Pussyface, I’m going to regret saying this because your head is big enough, but everything makes your ass look amazing.”  Roy smirked.  “Particularly my face buried in it.”

Danny groaned, cock twitching against Roy’s thigh.  “Tomorrow maybe?”

”Mmmm sure.”

”What time’s your flight back?”

”Late enough that we can have breakfast.”

” ‘Kay.”

Danny nuzzled his cheek, hips setting up a slow grind.  

“I missed you.”

Roy’s reply was lost in a moan as Danny sucked a bruise into his neck.

”Fucking...I’m gonna have to cover that, bitch.”

”Don’t care.  Not sorry,” he spoke against Roy’s lips.  

The kiss deepened, and both were breathing hard when they finally surfaced.

”So, pussyface.”

”Mmmm?”  Danny was only half paying attention, tongue tracing the pulse at Roy’s throat.

”Did you want me any particular way?”  He used the hand in Danny’s hair to pull him back up.

”Hey, I wasn’t finished-”

Roy smacked his right ass cheek.

”I’m trying to ask how you wanted to fuck me.”  He thrust up against Danny for emphasis, cocks sliding briefly together.

”I really hadn’t gotten that far.”

”Mmmm,” Roy didn’t resist the next kiss, waiting until they had to break away for air.  “Cuz I was thinking.”

”Yeah?”

”I.” Gasp. “Would really.” Smack. “Like.” Groan. “To ride you.”

He had half a moment to wonder if Danny heard him before he found himself on top. 

“I take it that’s a yes?”

“That’s a fuck yes, B.”

Roy leaned down for another kiss before swatting Danny with a pillow.

”Hey!  What was that for?”

”Sit up lazy,” he threw over his shoulder as he reached towards the nightstand.  “If I’m gonna be doing all the work, you can at least help me get started.”

He waited until Danny had finished piling the pillows before dropping the bottle of lube into his hand.  Roy turned to straddle his lap, facing away and knees splayed wide.  It still felt vaguely ridiculous wiggling his ass like that, but it was worth it to feel Danny’s cock twitch hard against his thigh.  He threw a last look over his shoulder, then arched his back as he slowly bent forward until his chest was pressed against Danny’s legs.

Years later, being allowed to top Roy still made it high on Danny’s list of the fucking hottest things to do in bed.  Seeing him with his ass presented like that made his cock throb.  He caressed the quivering thighs, then leaned down to lick at his exposed hole.  

Roy’s answering whimper was muffled where he’d pillowed his head on arms folded across Danny’s shins.  Intent on hearing it louder, Danny traced around the rim with the tip of his tongue, pausing to suck at the swollen ridge between balls and ass.  He lavished the skin with open-mouthed kisses, licking across Roy’s hole up to the small of his back.

”Fuck...”

Humming in satisfaction, Danny gave his hole one last suckling kiss before replacing his tongue with well-lubed fingers.  The first slipped in easily, his own low groan at feeling the slick heat around his finger drowned out by Roy’s moan.  He cupped the heavy balls, hand sliding further to stroke Roy’s cock while he added a second finger.

Danny knew full well Roy wouldn’t have come back to bed without stretching himself, but also wasn’t necessarily in a hurry to skip straight to the fucking.  There was something intensely intimate about touching him like this, caressing the rim of his hole and watching it clench down around his fingers.  It had also been months since the last time, and he wanted to savor the process.

The whispered expletives and moans were a steady stream, and Danny could feel himself leaking.  He waited, patiently finger fucking and playing with the head of his cock, until Roy started to rock his hips back, trying to take him in deeper.  Danny slipped his fingers out, ignoring the sound of protest as he gripped his own cock and rubbed the tip against his loosened hole.  He kept a hand on Roy’s ass to prevent himself from actually sliding in (that was going to require a very serious conversation first), resisting the urge to thrust upwards and bury himself to the hilt.

A moment later, he patted Roy’s hip and dropped a kiss to his lower back before reaching for a condom.  He rolled it on quickly, squeezing the base of his cock hard to pull himself further back from the edge.  Roy’s eyes when he turned around were already glassy, lips swollen and mouth hanging open. 

Danny held his breath as Roy slowly slid down, watching his eyes flutter closed and the lines of sweat trailing down his temples.  They both moaned as he bottomed out, ass resting on Danny’s thighs.

”Fuck baby,” he breathed, tilting his chin up for a filthy kiss, tongues dancing.  

The most difficult part was waiting for Roy to start moving, but Danny had held off this long and he busied himself sucking on the tight nipples instead.  

The first slide up and back down had Danny seeing stars, and he bit his lip as a distraction.  His cock ached, balls throbbing at the tight grip.  After a few more careful motions, Roy gripped his shoulders for balance and started to move in earnest.

Danny struggled to keep his eyes open as Roy bounced on his lap, back arched and hips rolling.  He pulled him down for another sloppy kiss, moaning into each other’s mouths.  Danny wrapped still-slick fingers around the erection nudging his ribs, thrusting upwards in counterpoint as he stroked.  

It was the only time his eyes were ever closed when they kissed, and Danny took the opportunity to look his fill.  Roy was gorgeous like this, he decided, stomach muscles flexing and brow furrowed in concentration as he rode Danny’s cock.  The taste of his skin and sound of his barely-there whimpers were indelibly stamped in his sense memory.  This was what he thought about in the shower jerking off, or when he was buried in anonymous trade.  This man.

Roy shifted in his lap and the pitch of his cries changed, higher and more breathy.  Without stopping to think, Danny wrapped an arm around his waist and rolled them over.  

His eyes flew open and he threw his head back, tendons in his neck straining when Danny pulled out and slammed the full length of his cock back in again.  Their bodies slid together, slick with sweat and lube.  

Danny sat back long enough to slide Roy’s legs over his arms, spreading him further open and tipping his hips up.  Roy’s jaw worked, mouth moving but only garbled, breathless noises made it out.  

Sweat matted Danny’s hair, face dripping as he kept up the rhythm of forceful thrusts.  Roy reached for his own cock and he swatted his hand away, pinning both wrists to the sheets again.  

“Not yet baby,” he panted.  “Stay with me.”

The sounds of their fucking filled the air, gasps and the slap of skin on skin.  Danny could feel Roy trying to break free and held on tighter.  

“So fucking tight for me, B.  You let me.  Let me fuck you.  Have you.”  Roy’s brow creased as if he wanted to interrupt but Danny kept going, needed to say it.  

“Fucking love this,” he moaned, pressing their foreheads together and silently thanking his lover’s flexible hips, “love you.  Wanna have you all the time.”

Roy whined, straining up until their mouths met.

”Please angel,” he gasped out, “make me come.”

Danny dropped him back to the bed, pulling out and ruthlessly squeezing his own balls to hold off the orgasm those words provoked.  

Before Roy could protest, he took his cock in hand again.  Palm pressed below his balls, Danny shoved four fingers back inside his empty hole, fucking into him rapidly.  He watched, rapt, as Roy writhed against the sheets, legs spread wide as he rocked between his hands, thrusting up into Danny’s fist and fucking himself back down.  

“Gonna come for me?” Danny asked, husky and raw.

“Close.”  Roy sounded even more fucked out, voice sliding higher.

Licking his lips, Danny sealed them around Roy’s cock, sliding down as far as possible.  He moaned, swallowing around the head, fingers twisting in his ass.  

For a moment there was silence as Roy’s breath caught, then he was arching off the bed with a sharp cry and coming hot in Danny’s mouth.  He swallowed greedily, stroking him through the orgasm.

Roy’s eyes were still closed when Danny let his softening cock fall from his mouth and slipped his fingers out, shaking and mewling with pleasure.  Even as he came down, he managed to lift one leg off the sheets, hips tilting in invitation.

”B?”  Danny needed to be sure, because it wouldn’t take much and he would be equally happy jerking himself off onto Roy’s taut stomach.  

Wordlessly, Roy nodded.

He was still clenching with the aftershocks when Danny slid his cock back in.  Had to be incredibly oversensitive and couldn’t hold his legs up, moaning with every thrust.  

Danny came less than a minute later, fingers digging bruises into Roy’s hips.

He collapsed straight down as he tried to bury himself as far in as possible.  Roy’s hands came up to stroke over his back as Danny slowly came back to reality.

It took a combined effort to roll them onto their sides, Danny slipping out.  He fumbled the condom off, tying it and flinging it in the general direction of the wastebasket.  Roy wasn’t doing much better, although he’d managed to retrieve the waiting towel.  After several uncoordinated attempts, he wiped the worst of the assorted mess off their skin and dropped the towel onto the floor.  

Danny roused himself enough to pull Roy closer until he could more or less wrap his arms around him.  The light was still on and they could both use another shower, but he was rapidly losing the battle with consciousness.

”Angel.”  He felt a kiss on his shoulder.

”...mmmm...?”

”Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing this smutty adventure. Thank you all so much.


End file.
